


5 a Day

by CoveredinLemons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, Food Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieMarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMarr/gifts).



Levi looked with both raised eyebrows raised. He looked sexi in back leather and red striped stockings all the way up to his ears.Full body. His expressive dull eyes glinted in the candlelight wtch diffused erotically throuout the underground dungeon sex cabin bunker. He was moist already.  
On the other side of the cave was Sasha, tied to a chair, with several carrots selotaped to her eyebrows and kneecaps.  
Levi's mouth began to water, his pants became tighter and tighter like a dwarf struggling out of a tent.  
Sasha spoke in a deep gravely voice.  
"Have you had your greens & veges today, Levi?"  
Levi swallowd loudly.  
"no."  
Sasha activated the rockets on her chair and hovered over to levi loudly like a radio playing static.  
"feast yourself" she murmered, and levi munched on the juicy carrots protruding from her knees.  
He choked a little on a girthy tuber, ornge salivate glistening down his restrained yet muscular stong chest hair, "glub glub glub yeeeeahhh"  
His singular nipple was vibrating for more, like a beacon for his turbulant arousal. His head felt like an overfilled quiche, ready to burst all its cheese in the oven.at that moment ewin bust into the underground dungein sex cabin , his oven open and ready for the cheese levi would deliver.  
Levi slapped Ewin offensively as he was NOT A PIZZA MAN.  
Free range, like a chicken, Levi pecked tentatively at the newcomer, who was concerningly unanime and too attractive for his liking. He could be the only handsome cheesemaker. "Whuat you do in my d-d-d-d-dungeon?"  
"D-D-D-D-D-D-DUAL!!!!" Cried Seto Kaiba as he ripped off his sexy Ewen mask, dislodging his penis as a result. levi was stunned at the size of this slong  
Such a large ham had not been beheld by him as his mean parents never celebrated christmas because they were dead. He cried manly tears internally and slapped a passing secondary character, who happened to be female.  
The ham approached menacingly, glistening pinkly and emitting a foul odour. A waft hit Levi in the face and bent in half, breaking both his legs from the inpact. All of Sachas carrots were promptly roasted from the sticky heat and shrivelled like a grandmother in a sauna.  
Levi popped a squat, his buttucks pulsating rythmically in waves of turgid muscle. The carrots were burnt. However would he get his veges now?  
"lick it" Seto Kaiba commanded in a commanding tone.  
"I don't like your tone" replied Levi crabbily. He had not had enough fiber

**Author's Note:**

> This is rel lif stori happend to friend of mine.


End file.
